<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey nineteen by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151248">Hey nineteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce siendo Bruce, Daddy Issues, El alcohol es uno de ellos, Español | Spanish, M/M, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Ra's es Ra's, Rompimiento, Secuestro, Seducción al Lado Oscuro, Tim tiene daddy issues and it's cannon, Tim tiene problemas, feliz cumpleaños Tim, sugar daddy Ra's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son las siete de la tarde (o de la noche, Tim nunca ha sabido diferenciar esa línea temporal) y Red Robin ya está borracho".<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>/ O...<br/>Ra's es la unica persona en recordar el cumpleaños de Tim, por lo que le da su regalo como es usual. Pero Tim decide, por esta vez, darse el lujo de disfrutarlo. </p><p>Ra'sTim; JayTim; ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tim! /</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, implied Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno, es el mes del cumpleaños de Tim y aunque yo quería escribir algo fluffly como KonTim o un JayTim bonito, al final mi mente solo gritaba por Ra's.</p><p>Algo curioso es que en Red Robin Ra's confirma que Tim, al momento de que la hermana de Ra's trata de abusar de él, aún tiene 17 años; para que no sea tan oscuro el asunto, decidí que Tim tuviera 18 en ese momento.</p><p>Advertencias: Secuestro, negligencia parental (Bruce siendo Bruce), diferencia de edad, seducción al lado oscuro, sugar daddy, daddy issues, gender issues, probablemente otro tanto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Es 19 de Julio y Timothy Drake-Wayne acaba de cumplir diecinueve años.</p><p>
  <em>Gracioso.</em>
</p><p>Bueno, un poco.</p><p>Pero <em>hey,</em> es que Tim Drake-Wayne cumple hoy diecinueve años y en lugar de tener una fiesta enorme llena de mujeres y regalos caros está emborrachándose en su cama, comiendo una caja de chocolates mientras ve <em>"El señor de los anillos"</em> en su pantalla gigante.</p><p>Son las siete de la tarde (o de la noche, Tim nunca ha sabido diferenciar esa línea temporal) y Red Robin ya está borracho.</p><p>Estúpido Bruce.</p><p>Estúpido Bruce que no tiene la capacidad emocional de recordar el cumpleaños de su <em>no-hijo</em>.</p><p>Tim gruñe antes de darle un sorbo a la botella de vino y suspira.</p><p>No es culpa de Bruce, pero…</p><p>No, es su culpa, ¿Qué tan difícil es hacerle caso al maldito recordatorio de Facebook? Literalmente Bruce no necesita más que abrir la notificación y hacer clic en <em>"Felicitar".</em></p><p>Estúpido Bruce.</p><p>Tim aprecia la mitad restante de la botella por unos segundos antes de dejarla sobre su cómoda. Suficiente alcohol por una noche.</p><p>Centra sus ojos en la recién formada comunidad del anillo, preguntándose si sería extraño ver al CEO de WE en una convención de fantasía. Ciertamente se merece un respiro.</p><p>Mientras apaga la televisión, piensa en lo probable que es que Dick y Barbara estén teniendo una crisis al recordar de golpe que hoy era (es) su cumpleaños.</p><p>(Y quien sabe, quizás Jason también lo haya recordado de pronto seguido de la realidad de que han terminado casi tres meses atrás.</p><p>Y quizás haya sentido la mitad de la tristeza que siente el ojiazul).</p><p>Tim cierra sus ojos y se permite caer en un sueño profundo y triste, preguntándose, antes de dormir por completo, en si alguna vez va a realmente ser parte de la familia.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Lo primero que nota son las sábanas de seda.</p><p>Tim abre sus ojos y siente la luz de la ventana seguido de una nueva visualización de su alrededor.</p><p>Una habitación tres veces el tamaño de la suya, paredes blancas con dibujos grises en forma de flores, una ventana de marco rojizo con las cortinas abiertas. Tim se estira en la cama y es cuando repara en que alguien le ha cambiado su playera de Superboy sus bóxers azules por un pijama verde de satén.</p><p>No es la primera vez que esto pasa.</p><p>-Mierda.</p><p>-Lenguaje, detective.</p><p>Ra's Al Ghul se encuentra a unos metros de distancia, plácidamente sentado en un sofá individual y leyendo el periódico con calma.</p><p>(Timothy casi encuentra gracioso que el líder terrorista no se quite la capa ni para eso).</p><p>-Ra's.</p><p>-Timothy.</p><p>- ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?</p><p>-Lenguaje.</p><p>-Vete al demonio.</p><p>Ra's suspira.</p><p>-Te he traído para que tomes unas merecidas vacaciones, es mi regalo de este año.</p><p>Ah, sí, Tim casi había olvidado el conjunto de lencería verde que <em>mágicamente </em>había aparecido sobre su cama en su cumpleaños dieciocho.</p><p>(Por supuesto que no va a decirle al mayor que el regalo ciertamente seguía escondido en su closet porque bueno, la verdad es que Tim se veía muy bien en ese conjunto y de vez en cuando le gustaba usarlo para dormir y cada quien sus asuntos, ¿no?)</p><p>De cualquier forma, no es la primera vez que Ra's lo <em>secuestra</em> para pasar un tiempo a solas, lejos de sus encuentros entre explosiones e intentos de asesinato.</p><p>Pero la ultima vez que la cabeza del demonio lo drogó para llevárselo un fin de semana, la liga tuvo que lidiar con un muy furioso Red Hood. Eso no va a pasar ahora.</p><p>Y Ra's nunca ha intentado nada en esos <em>secuestros exprés,</em> pero…</p><p>-Que romántico, Ra's, un ramo de rosas hubiera bastado.</p><p>-Timothy…</p><p>El ojiazul alza una ceja.</p><p>-O podrías haberme regalado un auto nuevo, ya sabes, es lo que los sugar daddy hacen.</p><p>-No me considero tu sugar daddy, Timothy.</p><p>- ¿Eso significa que me vas a cobrar la estadía en dónde sea que estemos por el tiempo que me quieras tener aquí?</p><p>-No. Y sabes perfectamente que estamos en Nanda Parbat, Timothy.</p><p>-Entonces, Ra's Al Ghul, - y Tim se levanta de la cama para levantar sus brazos y mover su cuello, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. – me temo informarte que eres un sugar daddy.</p><p>El hombre rueda los ojos y deja el periódico de lado.</p><p>- Sobre ayer, detective…</p><p>-Oh, vamos, ¿quieres hacerme hablar sobre como mi papá olvidó mi cumpleaños justo ahora? ¿Sin haber desayunado?</p><p>Ra's tensa los labios por un momento.</p><p>-Tranquilo, mi papá no puede olvidar mi cumpleaños porque ya lleva años muerto. Pero efectivamente, Bruce es pésimo para cualquier cosa fuera de ser Batman.</p><p>-Timothy…</p><p>-No es que me importe, Ra's.</p><p>-Pero esa es la cuestión, te importa incluso si no quieres admitirlo.</p><p>Drake gruñe.</p><p>-No tendría porque admitir nada contigo, ¿o sí?</p><p>-Tu padre es pésimo para separar su vida personal del trabajo que realiza, pero eso no justifica que te trate de esta forma.</p><p>Ra's mira fijamente a Timothy, verde contra azul.</p><p>-Si admitieras tu dolor <em>y</em> tu valor, todo sería más fácil.</p><p>Red Robin se sienta de nuevo en la cama. De pronto, con su cabello despeinado y su pijama de satén, se siente como un niño siendo regañado por su padre.</p><p>(No ayuda que Ra's se vea como un hombre en plenos cincuenta años, la edad que Jack Drake tendría de estar vivo hoy en día).</p><p>-Es un poco bizarro que me des una charla motivacional, Ra's.</p><p>-No es una charla motivacional, estoy diciéndote la verdad. Te lastimas a ti mismo al aferrarte a tu padre, ni él ni tu van a cambiar para satisfacer al otro, ¿o sí?</p><p>-No entiendo tu interés en mi estabilidad emocional, especialmente considerando que trataste de matarme cuando tenía diecisiete años.</p><p>-Si hubiera querido matarte, no estarías vivo, Timothy.</p><p>Vale, Tim siempre ha sabido eso. Puede que Ra's haya querido romperle las piernas o destrozarle la cara al aventarlo por la ventana, pero siendo realistas, si lo hubiera querido muerto, le habría clavado la espada en el corazón.</p><p>(En su lugar, lo lanzó lejos del alcance de sus asesinos de forma tal que Richard pudiera atraparlo en un cliché de Batman salvando al día).</p><p>Además, era ridículo pensar que Ra's realmente tratara de matarlo cuando tiempo después Timothy recibió el honor de conocer a cierta mujer de ojos amatistas; todo había sido meramente una prueba.</p><p>Tim odia que Ra's lo admita de forma tan tranquila mientras él hace lo imposible por decirse a sí mismo que fue un intento de asesinato real y que ambos son enemigos a muerte.</p><p>-Me halaga que me quieras vivo.</p><p>-Debería, es un honor recibir mis atenciones, pero no pareces estar consciente de ello.</p><p>Cuando Timothy conoció a Damian, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo podía un cuerpo tan chiquito contener tanta arrogancia. Ahora, que sus encuentros con Ra's se han vuelto algo medianamente normal, comprende que es cosa de familia.</p><p>-Si vas a empezar con la cuestión del honor, prefiero ir a desayunar.</p><p>-Como gustes, detective.</p><p>- ¿Sabes? Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Después de un desayuno delicioso, una parada de casi una hora al cuarto de baño y cambiarse a un conjunto demasiado similar al de Ra's (pero sin capa, gracias a Dios), Timothy decide salir al jardín.</p><p>El mayor lo está esperando, por supuesto.</p><p>Sentado en una fuente con un libro en mano, ni siquiera alza su vista.</p><p>-Timothy.</p><p>-Ra's.</p><p>-Confió en que el desayuno fue de tu agrado.</p><p>-Considerando que usualmente desayuno un licuado de proteínas y un sándwich, sí, supongo que fue un cambio agradable.</p><p>-Tus hábitos alimenticios podrían beneficiarse un poco de estas vacaciones.</p><p>-Quizás, pero te advierto que quiero un café en el almuerzo, no me importa si es descafeinado.</p><p>-Arreglaré que lo preparen.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>Timothy se sienta en el pasto, dejando que su vista se pierda momentáneamente en las flores que crecen a pocos centímetros de él.</p><p>- ¿Por qué me trajiste esta vez, Ra's?</p><p>-Por la misma razón que te traje las veces anteriores, necesitas un descanso.</p><p>-No eres mi psicólogo.</p><p>-No, pero hablando de, supe que dejaste de asistir a tu terapia.</p><p>Ra`s se digna a cerrar el libro.</p><p>- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu reciente soltería?</p><p>Tim sabe que Ra's tiene un interés peculiar en su persona, y sabe que no le había caído en gracia cuando se enteró de su relación con Jason (por algo los regalos se habían detenido durante ese lapso de tiempo), sin embargo, saberlo no implica que lo comprenda.</p><p>Por lo mismo, hay cierta incomodidad en que el mayor le pregunte sobre su ruptura amorosa con quién, Tim juraba, era el amor de su vida.</p><p>-He estado ocupado.</p><p>-WE es una empresa que requiere tiempo, pero supuse que, con tu nuevo tiempo libre fuera de ahí, habrías puesto más empeño en tu tratamiento.</p><p>-Si esperas que te diga que estoy deprimido o algo así…</p><p>-Tu relación con tu… Hermano, digámoslo así, no es de mi incumbencia.</p><p>-No, pero aun así pareces interesado.</p><p>-Lo estoy, no dejo de preguntarme que fue lo que te llevo a caer en eso.</p><p>- ¿Hablas del noviazgo o del rompimiento?</p><p>-De ambos, Timothy.</p><p>El ojiazul bufa.</p><p>-Soy un idiota, esa es la explicación. Ahora cambia el tema.</p><p>-No eres un idiota, todo lo contrario, detective. Tu intelecto me impresiona incluso en momentos como este.</p><p>-Jason me puso el cuerno, ¿contento?</p><p>A Ra's parece tomarle unos segundos comprender la frase.</p><p>-Ah, eso explica que echaras su ropa a la calle.</p><p>Timothy se sonroja.</p><p>-Bueno, Jason se lo buscó. Le dije claramente que se llevara sus cosas antes de que yo volviera de trabajar.</p><p>-Un trato es un trato, por supuesto.</p><p>-Pufff, no fue un trato <em>precisamente</em>. Fue un aviso.</p><p>-De cualquier manera…</p><p>-No voy a contarte mi historia de amor, Ra's. Después de todo, tu nunca dices nada cuando me traes a este lugar.</p><p>El mayor parpadea antes de sonreír.</p><p>-Un empate, entonces.</p><p>Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, escuchando las aves y el sonido de la fuente.</p><p>A Tim no le gusta estar en silencio cuando se trata de Ra's.</p><p>- ¿Esto es por mi cumpleaños o porque merezco vacaciones?</p><p>-Ambas, Timothy.</p><p>-No pueden ser ambas. Esta es la cuarta vez que me secuestras con la excusa de unas vacaciones.</p><p>- ¿Te parece poco regalo el traerte aquí?</p><p>-No, no. Pero usualmente eres un poco más… Generoso.</p><p>Ra's se pone de pie.</p><p>-Efectivamente, te tengo otro regalo; pero preferiría que lo vieras en la noche. Aquí mismo.</p><p>- ¿En la noche? Espero tu regalo no involucre un condón.</p><p>-No seas vulgar, Timothy.</p><p>Red Robin se da el lujo de carcajearse.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Matar las casi once horas que pasaron entre su encuentro en el jardín y lavarse los dientes después de la cena fue un logro monumental para Tim.</p><p>Había sido difícil convencerse de no buscar de nuevo a Ra's, los sirvientes y guardias se negaban a hablar y si bien podía lidiar con un par de horas dando un monólogo sobre cualquier cosa, la verdad no valía la pena.</p><p>En su lugar, Tim pasó horas en la biblioteca, primero leyendo libros de medicina aplicada, luego astronomía, seguido de poesía en ingles antiguo y terminando con cuentos árabes de los cuales solo lograba comprender la mitad.</p><p>(Una parte de Tim se siente mal de haber abandonado sus estudios del idioma debido al bajón emocional causado por su ruptura; también había abandonado sus clases de fotografía y las de cocina y <em>okay</em>, tal vez si está un poco reprimido por la ruptura.</p><p>Tampoco ayuda que Bruce sea una figura paterna de lo más inútil que no podía siquiera recordar su cumpleaños y…</p><p>Basta. Suficientes pensamientos).</p><p>Cuando termina de lavarse los dientes tras su solitaria cena, un guardia se acerca para guiarlo de nuevo al jardín. A estas alturas, Tim conoce el palacio casi de memoria, pero es agradable caminar con otra persona incluso si es en silencio.</p><p>En el jardín, sentado de nuevo sobre la fuente, se encuentra Ra's junto con un telescopio y lo que parece ser una canasta de picnic. Tim se asegura de que el guardia ha desaparecido antes de gruñir.</p><p>- ¿Qué es esto?</p><p>-Tu regalo, por supuesto, el eclipse lunar de hoy solo se va a ver en ciertas partes del mundo, Nanda Parbat es uno de esos pocos lugares.</p><p>Tim alza una ceja.</p><p>- ¿Es en serio?</p><p>-Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no tengo la capacidad de hacer que un eclipse ocurra de pronto.</p><p>Red Robin suspira antes de quitarse las sandalias y caminar descalzo sobre el pasto, una sensación nostálgica invadiéndolo mientras camina hacia el mayor.</p><p>-Ya, pero no puedes culparme por creer que lo harías de tener la posibilidad.</p><p>-Tienes un punto, Timothy. Ahora, aún falta casi una hora para el eclipse… - Ra's palmea el espacio a su lado.</p><p>Tim rueda los ojos antes de sentarse a su lado.</p><p>-No creo que tengas idea de lo bizarro que es cuando me secuestras.</p><p>-Bizarro es una palabra algo fuerte.</p><p>- ¿Cómo esperas que lo describa? Ni siquiera Talia llega al extremo de secuestrar a Bruce, y ellos tienen un hijo.</p><p>-Nosotros podríamos tener un hijo.</p><p>El vigilante se sonroja y abre los ojos con furia.</p><p>-Ya te he dicho que no.</p><p>Ra's hace un gesto con la mano, restando importancia.</p><p>-Algún día cambiarás de opinión.</p><p>-Lo dudo, pero mi punto es que me sacas de quicio.</p><p>Una brisa de aire especialmente fría recorrió el lugar.</p><p>-Y, sin embargo, todas las veces que te he traído aquí has disfrutado tu estadía, ni siquiera intentas escapar.</p><p>Tim podría argumentar que no había sido secuestrado suficientes veces para saber dónde guardaba Ra's los vehículos, o bien que su instinto de supervivencia le advertía que era mala idea hacer enojar a la cabeza del demonio o incluso que usaba el tiempo para espiar a la liga.</p><p>Pero todo sería mentira, porque en el fondo, Tim sabe que acepta las atenciones porque le agradan, le hacen sentir importante. Incluso la última vez, cuando Jason se había puesto furioso y le había reclamado su nula voluntad para intentar escapar, incluso esa vez había estado halagado de causar tal obsesión, ¡en Ra's Al Ghul, de todas las personas!</p><p>-Dudo que fuera a tener algún sentido el intentar escapar.</p><p>-Así es, pero me causa curiosidad el que ni siquiera lo intentes.</p><p>Tim alza la barbilla.</p><p>- ¿Y romperme una pierna intentando escalar con estas ropas? No, gracias.</p><p>Ra's niega suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que saca un par de copas de la canasta junto con una botella de vino.</p><p>- ¿Brindamos, detective? – pregunta Ra's mientras sirve ambas copas.</p><p>-Eres un cursi. – establece Tim antes de tomar una de las copas y mirar el vino por unos minutos. - ¿Lo drogaste?</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, es un vino de syrah de la mejor calidad, sería una pena ultrajarlo con algún tipo de droga.</p><p>-Deberías decir algo como <em>"No, Timothy, jamás te serviría una bebida adulterada"</em> pero supongo que tu respuesta funciona.</p><p>Ra's tiene el descaro de sonreír con cierta picardía y alza su copa.</p><p>-A tu salud, Timothy. Que cumplas muchos años más.</p><p>El pelinegro asiente antes de levantar su copa también para después llevársela a los labios.</p><p>El trago es algo fuerte, pero también <em>vibrante</em> en una forma que Tim no logra describir; a pesar de su status económico, Tim rara vez se permite saborear los vinos y es que es tan fácil simplemente emborracharse.</p><p>- ¿Es un vino añejado?</p><p>-No demasiado, diez años, cuando mucho. Lo compré durante un viaje a París por recomendación de los locales.</p><p>Tim frota su lengua contra su paladar.</p><p>-Una recomendación acertada.</p><p>Ra's se toma la copa de un trago profundo.</p><p>-Mmm, me parece que le faltaba un poco de tiempo a la botella.</p><p>- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de abrirla?</p><p>El mayor lo mira de reojo.</p><p>-Nunca, detective.</p><p>Tim cierra sus ojos de nuevo, permitiéndose explorar la sensación del pasto rozando sus pies y el sabor del vino en su boca. Es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse, suponiendo claro, que cierto terrorista tuviera la <em>decencia</em> de invitarlo en lugar de secuestrarlo.</p><p>A veces, a Tim le da gracia recordar la primera vez que Ra's lo secuestró para llevarlo a Nanda Parbat.</p><p>Había ocurrido dos semanas después del asunto con Capitán Boomerang, mientras Tim volvía a su apartamento para tomar una merecida taza de café antes de seguir trabajando en sus investigaciones.</p><p>Tim había preparado su propia taza con su propia cafetera para después darle un sorbo profundo; menos de un minuto después, se había desmayado. Resulta que Ra's había colocado una bolsa de granos de café alterados en su estante y Dios, que ridículo suena.</p><p>Ra's nunca intenta nada durante estos lapsos de tiempo, ni siquiera saca a flote el tema de cierta hermana que casi vuelve a Tim un padre adolescente.</p><p>"<em>Disfruta tus vacaciones, Timothy"</em> es la frase que repite cada vez que Red Robin despierta en Nanda Parbat sin idea de qué día es.</p><p>-Ra's…</p><p>-Timothy.</p><p>- ¿Por qué haces esto?</p><p>-Tendrás que ser más específico.</p><p>Tim toma una bocanada de aire.</p><p>- ¡Todo esto! Secuestrarme, nunca matarme, llenarme de regalos, llamarme detective, <em>Dios</em>, tu hermana casi me violó.</p><p>Ra's le coloca una mano en la mejilla y es cuando Tim recuerda abrir sus ojos y…</p><p>Y el mayor ciertamente está demasiado cerca. Su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Dos esmeraldas brillando con deseo.</p><p>- ¿No es obvio, Timothy?</p><p>Tim pasa saliva.</p><p>-Por supuesto que sí, estás obsesionado con meterte entre mis piernas y te la vives presionándome para tener hijos (lo cual es jodidamente extraño), mi pregunta es <em>porqué yo</em>.</p><p>-Ah, eso.</p><p>Ra's sube su mano hasta que sus dedos rozan el lóbulo de su oreja.</p><p>-En mis tiempos, Timothy, esto se llamaba amor.</p><p>
  <em>Amor.</em>
</p><p>-Oh, ¿entonces me has estado cortejando de una forma ridículamente villanesca?</p><p>-Timothy…</p><p>-No entiendo, Ra's. – y Tim aparta su mirada. – No entiendo este juego.</p><p>-No es un juego, no para mí.</p><p>Hay algo en el aire cuando Ra's pone sus labios contra los de él, un cambio en el peso del mundo y un giro de ideas ocurre en la mente de Tim.</p><p>No es que no le guste Ra's, pero…</p><p>No es amor, ciertamente no es así. Porque Tim sabe perfectamente que sigue enamorado de Jason y que la tensión sexual con Kon es mil veces más fuerte que la satisfacción que puede darle el recibir las atenciones de un villano.</p><p>Sin embargo, hay un <em>algo</em> que no puede explicar y que lo incentiva a regresar el beso.</p><p>Claro, Tim tiene daddy issues, no es noticia.</p><p>(Una parte de Red Robin siente vergüenza sobre ello, sobre el hecho de ser un hombre que requiere ese tipo de afecto y cariño y a veces quiere vomitar cuando recuerda la forma tan distante en que Bruce lo mira).</p><p>Ra`s lo sabe, probablemente esté tomando provecho de ello.</p><p>Ese encanto de un hombre mayor que él, con voz grave y manos rasposas, llenándolo de besos, de halagos, de regalos.</p><p>(Si Tim cierra sus ojos, puede fingir que Ra's es…)</p><p>El beso termina.</p><p>-El eclipse, detective.</p><p>La luna brilla de forma rojiza sobre ellos.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim siente un pinchazo en su cintura al levantarse de la cama al día siguiente.</p><p>"<em>Estúpido",</em> murmura su mente para sí.</p><p>-Buenos días, Timothy.</p><p>Ra's se encuentra sentado en el mismo sofá del día anterior, leyendo el periódico y con su capa verde usual.</p><p>-Buenos días. – se obliga a decir mientras cubre su desnudez con las sábanas para caminar al baño.</p><p>-Tu padre ha estado molestando a mis gentes en estas ultimas horas, creo que te está buscando.</p><p>Bruce nunca se ha tomado el tiempo de buscar a Tim durante los lapsos que Ra's lo mantiene en Nanda Parbat, entonces…</p><p>-Lo recordó.</p><p>Tim se sienta sobre la cama con pesadez.</p><p>-Me parece que así fue, Timothy.</p><p>Un gruñido sale de su garganta.</p><p>-Realmente no quiero lidiar con Bruce en estos momentos.</p><p>Ra's levanta su mirada del periódico durante unos segundos, como inspeccionando a Tim.</p><p>-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes.</p><p>-Eso planeo.</p><p>Tim no está enamorado de Ra's, y sabe que el mayor no siente precisamente un amor ordinario tanto como una <em>obsesión</em>, pero nadie puede culparlo de querer disfrutar las atenciones un poco.</p><p>(Muy en el fondo, Tim sabe que todo es un trauma psicológico y que incluso Jason era una forma de satisfacer esa necesidad dentro de lo socialmente aceptable.</p><p>Jason, quien era mayor pero no demasiado; Jason, que tomaba el mismo whisky que Bruce y que fumaba los mismos cigarrillos que Jack.</p><p>Jason hacía sentir a Tim como una colegiala enamorada.</p><p>Tim a veces se da asco de admitirlo, pero bueno, al menos Ra's es <em>diferente.</em></p><p>Ra's huele a incienso y picante. Ra's tiene arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y canas en su cabello. Ra's emana poder y autoridad y lo hace sentir como un niño mimado).</p><p>El ojiazul se pone de pie y camina hacia el mayor para dejarse caer sobre sus piernas, aventando el periódico lejos de ambos.</p><p>-Timothy.</p><p>-Solo bésame, ¿quieres?</p><p>Bruce no tiene que enterarse.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3545 palabras</p><p>No me arrepiento de nada.</p><p>Y bueno, el Ra's/Tim es mi guilty pleasure, si han leído la serie de Red Robin sabrán que es medio justificado, el viejito hasta hijos quiere. Y siento que Tim al final queda muy muy inclinado al lado oscuro.</p><p>Me encanta la idea de Ra's siendo el único que recuerde el cumpleaños de Timothy y siendo un cursi al respecto. Además de que lo veo perfectamente siendo una suerte de sugar daddy que manda regalos a diario pero que no le gusta el título.</p><p>Al final hubo un Bruce/Tim muy extraño entre líneas, pero hey, es canon que todos los Robins tienen una relación muy rara con Bruce.</p><p>Jason sí se acordó del cumpleaños de Tim, pero como terminaron porque Jason es un infiel pues se fue a pasar el día con Roy y Kori para evitar el ir a buscar a Tim.</p><p>¡Síganme en twitter! @mistressofvos<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Editado el 06 de diciembre, 2020: </p><p>Chalala me regalò un hermoso fanart de este fic, copien el link en una nueva pestaña UwU</p><p>https://twitter.com/Chalalala15/status/1290165039001817089/photo/1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>